Puberty Sucks!
by Nerd Girl 1
Summary: Here we have Len Kagamine who's just enrolled it high school, and he has a slight problem while attending a school full of beautiful girls. Based off of 'Plus Boy' PV. Rated M for Len's sexy imagination.


**Hello. This is my first time writing a Vocaloid story, so I didn't get write about the _entire _video because this is more of a test to see if I should write more. This is in Len's POV, and if do not like sexiness (both solo, hetero, and lesbian sexiness is ahead!) then I suggest you read another story. Hope you enjoy! And if you did, tell me if I should continue ;)**

* * *

My name is Len Kagamine. I'm a boy, about 5 foot 5, straight, single, 14 going on 15, and I've just enrolled in Internet Co. High, where all the beautiful girls are.

I am Len Kagamine, enrolled in Internet Co. High, where all the beautiful girls have me constantly running to the bathroom due to certain, uh, 'issues' only boys have.

It's not _my _fault the girls here are _so_ fucking hot that they give me erections at the drop of a dime! They shouldn't be walking around here wearing those cute little mini-skirts that blow up at the slightest gust of wind…

I've been going here for about a month or so, and I _still _ haven't gotten used to the girls. I didn't have this problem in primary school, and in my first year of middle school I didn't have this problem. My second year however, I began to notice the opposite sex, and I began to appreciate their figure. My third year of middle school, and I caught myself savoring their appearance more. Now, in my first year of high school, I'm getting boners. What's to come next year?

As I'm walking down the hallway musing to myself clad in an oversized navy blue sweater over my uniform shirt and navy blue slacks, I hear a silky smooth, feminine voice rambling on about nothing of importance to me.

"Last night's episode was SO good!" Came Miku's velvety voice.

I froze. I've had a crush (or maybe just lust…?) on her since I laid eyes on her. She's in year one, like me.

I don't think she even knows my name. I've always been a bit more introverted, so she, one of the most popular girls in the school, knowing my name is like a dream too unrealistic to even consider a reality.

I quickly turned around the corner pushed my thick rimmed glasses on my face as I walked to first period; math class, one of the most boring yet exciting classes of the day. I sat down in my seat in the front row (Mr. Shion made me move from the back because I kept dozing off while having one of my fantasies) and immediately delved into the algebra book I always carry around with me, in hopes of getting off of Mr. Shion's bad side. More and more of my classmates begin to pour in as I read various letters and symbols jumbled together (they're called 'formulas') . Then a sweet smelling cloud of air filled my senses, and I realized Miku has just walked in. As she walked with such a bounce in her step, her aqua blue twin tails trailing behind her, I couldn't help but stare at her perky breasts, jiggling with every step she took. They're so _perfect_. As my eyes seemingly followed them on their own, my mind transformed reality into a fantasy. I don't even notice Mr. Shion walk in, dressed in a dark blue dress shirt, black slacks, and a funky tie, as usual.

"Settle down class. We will be factoring!" He said excitedly. He plans to try to teach kids math is actually fun, which it is not. "Then, we will try exponential growth." He paused. "MR. KAGAMINE!"

That snapped me out of my fantasy with an oncoming sexy scene. I focused my eyes on him. He continued. "Where was I? Oh, yes! Factoring and exponential growth and decay this morning, guys." He said.

Ugh. I _hate _ algebra. What do you even _need _it for, anyway?

It feels like my brain is going to burst and equations and variables spill out. I'm going to die.

Then, my imaginative mind starts to wonder what I would do if I were to find out I'm dying soon. Number one on my bucket list would have to be giving it to Miku. Before I knew it I started to fantasize about taking her in the classroom when no one is around. Against the door. Do her against the door while standing up. Yeah, that's really hot.

I can see it now; me and her, alone, then I shove her against the door and begin to mark her neck up with dark hickies. I cease in sucking her neck to look her dead in her face, her cheeks nice and rosey.

"Please Len, take me right here, right now!" she moaned, her deep sea eyes half lidded and glazed over.

She didn't need to tell me twice. Unbuttoning her shirt, I revealed her tits.

She wasn't wearing a bra. Score!

Working my hips into a rhythm, I rammed my 'Gigantic OTN' into her repeatedly, each stroke making her arch her back off of the door.

"Ooh, Len, you're _sooo _ cute!" She groaned. "Burry yourself in me deeper!"

Groaning, I did what was told, never taking my eyes off her breasts. They were so amazing.

Little did I know that in reality I was staring so hard at her chest she kept asking me to stop. "Hey, please stop! Cut it out…"

But, all I could hear was her voice moaning telling me I was cute.

All of a sudden, she produced a fingernail file and held the semi sharp object to my throat. "Cut it the hell out before I cut you." The action jarred me out of my wet daydream.

"Yes ma'am…"

I looked at the algebra book sitting in my lap begin to slowly rise and slip from my lap.

_Crap. _I just popped a boner in class _again_.

My hand shot into the air. "Uh, Mr. Shion?"

"Yes, Mr. Kagamine?" He answered, turning around from the chalk board and putting a hand on his hip. You could hear the slight annoyance in his voice.

"M-may I use the lavatory?"

Sighing, he rolled his eyes. "Yes. And make this trip quick."

I stood and bowed before running out of the classroom faster than Usain Bolt, all the while trying to hide this erection in my pants. I could've swore I heard Mr. Shion mumble "Boner problems." To himself before going back to the lesson.

When I got in the restroom, I entered a stall and slammed it shut. Huffing out, I undid my belt and pulled out my length, 7 full inches of veiny, girthy titanium. It'd already began to drip due to my last fantasy. Gripping the beast, I pushed my hand back and suppressed a moan that almost escaped my throat. I only had a few of minutes to get this one out. So, I thought about the sexiest fantasy ever.

I closed my eyes and imagined Miku and Luka making out in nothing but their lacey panties. Rolling around in bed, they're tangled in each other, long arms and legs wrapped around the other as they begin to French.

Luka finds herself on top of Miku, and she latches on to one of Miku's C cups, sucking slowly and sensually on her nipple.

_Mmm, I'm getting close…_

So I begin to work my wrist faster as the thought of Luka slipping her hand into Miku's underpants and starting to kiss down towards her hips enters my mind.

_Sooo fucking hot!_

Now my hand is going at warp speed. Luka is licking around the seam of Miku's underwear and slowly tugging them off.

_I hope I last long enough to see Luka lick Miku's p-_

"Pi-pi-pi-pi." I moaned, throwing my head back and releasing my seed into my hand.

When I was done, my head dropped down and I gave myself a minute to regain my breath as my cock went flaccid. Then, I grabbed a tissue, wiped my hand, tucked myself back safely into my, and fixed my clothes before stepping out of the stall and rinsing my hand on my way out.


End file.
